Baby, talk dirty to me!
by SookSouli
Summary: Fai likes to use dirty talk in bed and the Kurogane can't reciprocate no matter how much he enjoys it. Maybe he needs some lessons? yaoi KuroxFai


A/N: Well, my first proper smut fic, be sure to let me know how I've done. Please! Any literal or figurative erections? Anyway, I wasn't sure how to end it so I figure that if you guys like it and tell me you want another chapter, I'll get on it. This isn't part pf my Bedtime Stories section. It's based on the song by Poison 'Baby, Talk Dirty to Me.', I think. :-/

* * *

Baby, talk dirty to me..

Kurogane chuckled when Fai pushed him against the wall of their bedroom; firmly but still in his own delicate way. He gasped when Fai kissed him, first softly and slowly, submissively waiting for Kurogane's powerful response then fiercely, taking full control, pushing his tongue inside the ninja's mouth, his hands pressed behind his head and twining in thick, black hair. One hand trailed down a naked waist with feather light teasing movements resulting in further gasps and squirms. When the taller man began feeling light-headed and uttered a moan, Fai pulled back from dominating Kurogane's mouth and descended to his neck and throat. Exploring with his teeth and tongue, nipping and teasing. The warrior knew he was leaving marks, he had to be! He growled.

Fai was teasing him, but never stayed in one place for too long, preferring to shoot little sparks of pleasure through Kurogane for a longer time until he was a trembling mass: gasping and pleading for more.

Come to mention it, He was getting to that stage now, his erection straining and with Fai stroking his nipples like that he was having a difficult time being quiet which was goddamn necessary as the kid's room was _next door_ and said wall Kurogane was pressed against was the wall they shared. Fai 'mmm'ed as his tongue slid to that _sweet_ spot behind hs earlobe and suckled there, bruising the skin and making Kurogane whimper . The red-eyed man had to balance him slightly, being far too tall for Fai to reach on his own -even on his tiptoes- and he was stumbling trying to reach.

This was quite unusual in their relationship, sure they'd only started having sex a few weeks ago but it was usually the smaller man who was gasping and trembling. _Not himself_. He felt strangely vulnerable at first being completely naked in front of a completely dressed Fai who had stared at him as though he were the antelope and Fai were the lion. Kurogane was panting into Fai's ear now, he bent down so the blonde could have easier access. He began grinding his erection against the denim covered thigh, grasping pale, thin arms.

"Maa...Kuro-chan...you look like you're enjoying yourself, hm?" his only response was a muffled 'uhn', Fai chuckled and began to slide down Kuro's body, "I bet you want me..." he eased his tongue down the tense, muscular abdomen, "to go..." he said before swirling his tongue in his belly button, Kurogane choked and grunted, Fai continued, "lower...right, Kuro-min?" The tanned man looked down into those bright blue eyes, sparkling and twinkling mischievously. "You...you..A-ah, uuhn." He was cut off by another moan as the wispy mage nipped at the delicate skin and lapped in long, languid strokes in apology. "Bastard tease."

"You like it when I tease you though...you like being brought to the edge, don't you Kuro-chi? Where I could suddenly stop and listen to you plead for more." Kurogane felt himself blush, his face was already quite red with arousal, but when Fai talked like that...it just did things to him.

"Do you want me to go lower? Say it."

"Y-yes."

"'Yes' what? Tell me what you want."

"I-I w-w..." Oh, God, he couldn't do it. The blush intensified, he loved it when Fai talked this way, but for some reason he always got terribly embarrassed by it, to him, it just sounded weird coming from his own mouth. "I want you...to t-touch me...there."

"You want my warm mouth on you, Kuro-koi? Do you want me to lick your...cock?" Oh, the way he said that. It had to be the most erotic thing he'd ever heard, his cheeks burned. Kurogane closed his eyes, but gave a short, sudden cry as Fai mercilessly began licking the leaking slit of his erection. He nearly lost the ability to stand. His nails were scraping the wall. Fai laughed evilly, listening to Kurogane's pants and whimpers.

"I bet, Kuro-rin, that you want to fuck my face? You want me to take you in.." He licked the entire length of his throbbing erection, "completely...right? To worship you with my tongue." Kurogane let out a tormented whimper that became a long moan as Fai sucked on the head, using his fingers to stimulate him from the outside. Oh, holy _God_, he was good at this! Kurogane had started biting on his own knuckles to prevent a constant stream of moaning, coercing, encouragements and general wails of "_Yes, oh God, yes_!" Unfortunately for him, this took away the concentration of keeping his legs locked and he fell to the floor, the shaking of his knees giving Fai enough of a warning.

"Oh, Kuro-chan. I want you to scream my name." Kurogane was now riding an non-stop wave of dizzy pleasure. He didn't know if he could take much more of this wicked teasing, but it felt way too good to persuade him to make Fai stop.

Fai rearranged Kurogane's position into lying down with his legs bent and spread before he said, voice husky and seductive, "You'll be screaming my name, Kuro-chan. I want to hear you calling my name as I push you into that wild orgasm I know is just waiting, I want you to ride the waves of ecstasy with only my name on your lips. Do you understand?" Kuro whimpered and shuddered, nodding slightly, not fully aware of what he was agreeing to. Fai laughed and ducked back down between the panting warrior's legs, his fingers working all the while on his most sensitive areas. "Look at your quivering thighs, Kuro...you're desperate for it, aren't you? I wonder what you would do if I left you right now.." _I would bloody kill him_, he thought, feeling the fight coming back into him. "Don't worry, Kuro-wanko, I wouldn't do that to you." The soft mouth went back down on him again.

It was too much, he had long since lost the will to hold back noise, he was now constantly gasping and moaning, murmurs of _'yes' _and 'Fai, _please_'. Fai only grinned around his cock, taking more of him in, sucking and playing. Kuro was making small but sharp and insistent thrusts, his body writhing, hips pumping and his head swishing. He could feel his climax building, it was inevitable. So close, _so close_. Oh, God, _yes_.

"F-F-Fai!. I-I'm c-coming! Fai!_ Fai!" _He threw back his head as intense waves of pure pleasure rocked his entire body to the core, blood pounding as his seed shot into Fai's perfect mouth, screaming his name -as the blonde promised- as though it were a mantra, the only thing holding him onto consciousness.

Once he'd come back down to Earth, still panting and unable to move, with Fai gently kissing his neck, jaw and mouth and his arms around his naked chest. The only thing on his mind was getting his revenge of that evil, teasing mage. With a growl and a surge of energy he rolled him over and kneeled above him, eyes burning.

* * *

Afterwards, that night, both completely exhausted and spooned up together in bed and nearly asleep, Fai spoke. The strong man's thumb playing light circles on Fai's naked waist suddenly stopped. "Kuro-chi, I wasn't _going_ to say anything, but you seemed quite...ah-uncomfortable with the dirty talk, do you want me to stop using it?" Kurogane took a deep breath or two before replying, his cheeks already reddening. "I don't mind when..._you _use it." He paused and cleared his throat, "I'm just...no good at it. Don't expect me to reciprocate." He felt uncomfortable just mentioning it. Many had considered Kurogane very adventurous when it came to sex, but when it came to dirty talk...it was his biggest vice and his biggest weakness. Fai turned, eyes twinkling, "I'm sure you'd be brilliant at it! Maybe all you need is a few lessons."

"Lessons?" Kurogane responded lamely.

"Sure! I could be your teacher." His eyes narrowed, "you could call me _sensei_. I'd like that." Kurogane snorted.

"No way, bastard. That's by far, the most stupid plan you've ever come up with."

"Okaaay, it's fine with me. I love you anyway, but if you're _okay_ with having a certain sore spot, a _weakness_ say or _inferiority_ then I'll let it drop." The ninja was not stupid and he knew his buttons were being pushed, but damn it was working. With a scowl he turned away. "Fine. We start tomorrow and don't piss me off." Fai let out a girlish squeak. "Waai! You won't regret it, honestly, Kuro-pin! You're in very, _very_ good hands." Fai giggled and hugged the ninja tightly, Kurogane only grunted, already feeling stupid.

* * *

The next day, it rained and after further procrastinating from Kurogane and manipulation from Fai they finally started Fai's lessons in 'How to Talk Dirty.' God knows how he had done it, but Fai had acquired a small blackboard in the room with them. Kurogane took one look at it before taking a swipe at the mage.

"'How to Talk Dirty for DUMMIES!'"

"Maa, Kuro-rin, I'm not in any way-" He ducked sharply, "implying that you are stupid! In fact, I think you're very-" Another swipe, "very, very clever!" He laughed and ducked again. Kurogane stopped to look at the sub-title.

_'Even big, stupid ninjas can make their hot, blonde lovers mindless with desire!'_

"...Hrm, Kuro-pin?"

"BASTARD! I'm not doing this!"

"But you said you would, Kuro-chan!" Fai whined.

"Go to hell, you bastard, I've changed my mind! I don't need your...perverted lessons!"

"Me? Perverted?" Fai grabbed the dark haired man's hand and pulled him into a cuddle of sorts. "Kuro-chip, a cuddle won't work if you won't cuddle me back." He looked up, playing those baby blues for all they were worth.

"Che." He put his arms around the slender blonde anyway.

"I'm sorry if you're hurt, Kuro-pip," Kurogane twitched, "I only thought a few er...jokes would help you relax a bit." _Where's that manjuu-bun?..I need to slap something_. Kurogane thought humourlessly.

They stayed that way for a few moments until Fai reckoned that Kurogane had calmed down a bit. "Hee, so, let's get started." He wiped the blackboard clean. "Okay, well, Kuro-kun, the first thing about talking dirty to your partner," he sighed as the blush had already crept into Kurogane's cheeks, shuffling his feet and looking at them, "is not getting embarrassed!" He held Kurogane's chin in his hand, forcing the ninja to look at him. "You simply have to...go with the flow, lose yourself in it, stay in the _moment, _don't start worrying about the next day or how you sound. It's simply how you feel. It's all about.." He slid his hands down the _very_ muscular chest, covered by a thin white t-shirt, "sensation." Both men swallowed. Kurogane still felt embarrassed and foolish and with a strong desire to prove something. All of a sudden, he pushed Fai against the wall aggressively and claimed his mouth in a powerful, dizzying kiss. "I want you now, against this wall." He said, Fai moaned, impressed with this very sudden development and welcomed Kurogane happily, he was hoisted up so Kurogane could straighten his back. Pressed against the wall, lips never parting from delicious kisses, legs around Kurogane's waist and hips grinding, Fai was being completely claimed and he loved every second.

The lesson pretty much got as far as that.

On the second day it rained again and they found themselves back in the little room. Having not made _much_ progress the other day, (Fai blushed from the memory of being fucked against a wall...) he shook his head, deciding he had to get serious.

"Kuro-chi, I think it might help if we told each other our favourite physical attributes about each other...it gets you into the feel of describing things, don't you think?"

"Right, well then, you start." He crossed his arms and nodded.

"Why should I go first, don't you have anything nice you want to say about me?" Kurogane slapped his forehead.

"You're supposed to be _the teacher_!"

"Okay! What about simple actions? Or your favourite things to do to me in bed?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a few rooms away...

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura-hime? Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, but I was wondering where Kurogane-san and Fai-san were, I've not seen either of them all day."

The white bundle in her arms cried out, "Mokona has not seen them either!"

"Well, let's go look for them, they have to be in this place somewhere." He gave a bright smile and led the way down the hall. "Stay close, Sakura-hime, we don't know everyone who lives here." Suddenly they heard loud shouting coming from the room a few doors away.

"Kuro-puu!" Mokona exclaimed, "He's always so grumpy, that has to be him!" It giggled.

"Kuro-chi! I'm starting to think you don't find me attractive anymore!" Syaoran opened the door, the Princess holding Mokona only centimetres behind him.

"What!" Kurogane turned around angrily and stopped in horror as he saw the three standing in doorway.

"THEN TELL ME YOU WANT TO CARESS ME WITH YOUR TONGUE!" There was no way Kurogane was quick enough, he jumped forward and clamped a hand over Fai's mouth, but it was too late. He pulled Fai around and the response was one of equal horror and/or utter confusion on everyone in the room's faces. Kurogane took the hand from Fai's mouth. There was a silence. Then laughter. Fai's laughter.

"Ah-hahahaha, isn't that right, Kuro-pipi! That's what the angry man said to me! Right, Kuro-pipi?"

"U-u-uh, right. He was..such a..._crazy psychopath_." The last two words were emphasised through gritted teeth, ruby red eyes glaring at the clearly insane blonde.

Syaoran stammered, "Well, yes. Sorry! We shouldn't have just barged in, erm, we heard yelling and uhh we thought-"

"Kuro-rin was killing Fai!" shouted Mokona.

There was a horrible, faux laughter from everyone that fazed away into a few awkward coughs.

"Right, well, we'd best be off!" said Fai, "lots of...feather hunting to do!" With that departing statement, Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand and faux laughed his way out the room, leaving the confused three behind them.

"Phew, Kuro-pip, good save, wasn't it? I thought the cat was really out of the bag there. Hyuu!"

Kurogane gritted his teeth, having never more wanted to shake him until he was unconscious so he could then put him in a bag and throw him around.

* * *

A/N: So? Another chapter? Let me know! Oh, this story wasn't properly betaed. She kept procrastinating. :-P But let me know if there are any major fuck-ups. Like defining one of them as female.


End file.
